


Nuestro primer invierno

by irunaiz



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE <3, F/F, Post LFYLM, Spoilers for Book 1: La Flor y la muerte (Olympus - Parente & Pascual)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irunaiz/pseuds/irunaiz
Summary: Relato para el Seliria Secret Santa 2020Hace un año que Asha e Ianthe prometieron encontrarse al estilo Hades y Perséfone. Este será su primer reencuentro de muchos.
Relationships: Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore
Kudos: 4





	Nuestro primer invierno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [San (@sandrawstuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=San+%28%40sandrawstuff%29).



###  _ Sunshine we don't belong here _

###  _ we've got no flowers to grow _

Ni Asha ni yo pertenecemos a Olympus, tardamos demasiado tiempo en darnos cuenta, pero ahora lo sé. Voy a bordo de la Melínoe rumbo a nuestro primer encuentro tras la revolución de Ilión. Cuando la nave volvió a Marte con menos tripulantes de los que habían partido, nos enfrentamos a muchas preguntas. Tuvimos que inventar la existencia de una extraña enfermedad que supuestamente se había llevado a nuestros compañeros, aunque el verdadero virus sea Olympus. Pero claro, no somos de apolo, no sé hasta qué punto pudimos convencerlos. Consideramos decir que nos atacaron, pero esa historia se asemejaba demasiado a la realidad.

Olympus no perdió la oportunidad de hacer publicidad, de volver a convertirnos en simples imágenes, dejando nuestra humanidad al margen (otra vez). Armand y yo, conocidos ya por nuestro “accidentado” paso por la Akademeia, fuimos héroes y mártires de un cruel destino. Algunas familias lloraron la muerte de sus caídos pero otras, como la de Minna, se cerraron a cal y canto. El nombre de nuestra amiga se convirtió en tabú y cayó en el olvido como si nunca hubiera existido.

Yo creo que en realidad no los convencimos.

###  _ Make peace with your demons and hope that they'll leave you alone _

Mi madre llenó mi silencio con sus propias preguntas. Estoy segura de que sospecha que no cuento toda la verdad, al fin y al cabo estuve junto a ella todo lo que ella puedo retenerme en la jaula de cristal. No hemos vuelto a ser las mismas a pesar de que hemos llegado a una tregua fría a la que nunca pensé que llegaríamos. ¿Cómo vamos a ser las mismas si he descubierto la realidad que hay más allá del jardín? Un mundo hermosamente cruel iluminado por luces de neón que solo dejan ver el camino que los dioses modernos quieren que sigas.

—Ianthe —alguien apoya la mano sobre mi hombro arrancándome de golpe de mis pensamientos. Philo, quien se va a quedar a cargo mientras Perséfone visita el inframundo, me mira con una sonrisa— Los radares han detectado una nave, todavía está lejos pero creemos que son ellos.

###  _ And make peace with your feelings _

###  _ Admit there's a reason you're not letting go _

Cuando se fueron por primera vez, tras aquel beso que supo a poco, pensé que no pasaría tanto tiempo hasta que volviésemos a encontrarnos, soñaba con ellos cada noche que conseguía dormir. Soñaba con el reencuentro, con volver a estar todos juntos, con ir lejos, con escapar.

Con Asha.

Sí, soñaba con Asha. La despedida se había grabado a fuego en mi memoria, y cada vez que la visión volvía a aparecer ante mí, contaba las veces en las que podría haber hecho algo para cambiar el resultado e irme con ellos.

Llegué a enterrar todas las emociones en lo más profundo de mí, pero siempre florecían con más fuerza.

Tuve que aceptar que mis sentimientos habían echado raíces y habían llegado para quedarse.

###  _ Break free _

###  _ Oh no, not literally _

###  _ 'Cause you've got work at eight _

Aunque escapar de Olympus y de su constante producción supone un respiro, sé que esta no va a ser la libertad con la que he soñado, pero por lo menos es una por la que me he atrevido a luchar. Por fín es  _ mi _ libertad.

—Son ellos, Ianthe —confirma Philo— ¿Estás nerviosa?

Estoy a punto de montarme en una nave rebelde con mi novia de la resistencia a espaldas de la organización más poderosa de la galaxia conocida y mi madre (que tampoco se queda atrás), ¡claro que estoy nerviosa!

—Tranquila, estoy seguro de que todo irá bien. Hemos pasado por mucho —dice mi amigo con una risita nerviosa—. Mientras no nos retrasemos en la vuelta más de lo debido nadie se dará cuenta de nada.

Eso espero.

Las naves están cada vez más cerca. Siento la anticipación en cada nervio de mi cuerpo, en las puntas de los dedos. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si este segundo se estuviera alargando tanto que temo que el reencuentro no vaya a producirse jamás. Cuando pienso que me estoy volviendo loca, las puertas del inframundo se abren de par en par para nosotros.

###  _ And in that moment stay for forever and a day _

###  _ Or three months in, I'm thinking about more than just the next week _

###  _ Baby, you feeling me? _

Nadie se sorprende de que Eunys sea la primera en aparecer. Se abalanza sobre Philo que no puede más que reír ante el efusivo abrazo de la chica.

—¡Pequeño genio! —exclama mientras le revuelve el pelo— Te hemos echado de menos, ¿verdad, Beren? —la ares se acerca con algo menos de energía que su compañera, pero el gesto es más amable de lo que recordaba. Me saluda con un gesto de cabeza al que respondo con una sonrisa—. ¿Has crecido? Yo creo que has crecido.

—Mi edad de dejar de crecer pasó hace mucho Eunys, ya no soy un crío. —Philo esboza una amplia sonrisa tratando de eclipsar el hecho de que se ha ruborizado ante el comentario.

—Tonterías. —Dio se gira hacia mí—. ¡Florecilla! 

Antes de que sea consciente de lo que pasa me veo envuelta en un abrazo parecido al que mi compañero acaba de recibir. 

—Armand, te envía saludos —le digo—. Dice que cuando os volváis a encontrar organizaréis la mejor fiesta de la que ha sido testigo la galaxia.

—¡Eso que lo tenga por seguro! —exclama ella con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. La entiendo, yo tampoco veo mucho a Armand desde que está al mando de los rebeldes. Se está tomando su trabajo muy en serio.

Cuando nos separamos me encuentro con la mirada de Minna. Parece algo cohibida, cosa que no va nada con la imagen que daba en la Akademeia. Sé que se siente culpable por no haber vuelto con Armand y conmigo, pero no tiene nada por lo que preocuparse, y para demostrarlo esta vez soy yo la que rodea su cuerpo con mis brazos.

—Te he echado de menos— murmura mientras se relaja.

—Y yo a tí.

Cuando nos separamos mira algo por encima de mi hombro.

—Pero creeme cuando te digo que no he sido la que más ha notado tu ausencia —dice con un punto de burla en su voz.

###  _ You wanna bottle the feeling _

###  _ Never let go _

###  _ God, I hate when you're leaving _

###  _ It just feels so good when you want me, baby _

###  _ I'll go where you go _

###  _ Wherever you go _

Me giro y por un instante creo que estoy fuera de la nave, en el espacio, y que no hay gravedad que me aferre al suelo. Mi corazón se salta un latido, como si estuviera asustado de que lo que estoy viendo no sea más que una broma o una visión.

Asha.

Ni siquiera hacen falta palabras. Noto el calor de su cuerpo cuando me recibe entre sus brazos entre los que el invierno no existe. En el momento en el que nuestros labios se encuentran pienso que saben mejor de lo que recordaba. No se parece a aquel beso que le dí en la azotea para que se callase, ni los que me regaló en el laboratorio cuando nos reconciliamos. No. Este sabe a comienzo, a bienvenida. A reencuentro. Quiero guardar esta sensación para siempre y no dejarla ir.

—Has vuelto al inframundo, Perséfone —susurra contra mi aliento. Cuando mi risa golpea su boca ambas nos estremecemos.

—Cuando llega el invierno lo más sensato es estar en casa, ¿no crees, Hades?

Todavía no nos hemos separado cuando alguien carraspea.

—Vaya, Aden, ¿si yo faltase durante un tiempo también me recibirías así? Porque si ese es el caso creo que… oye, ¡pero no tan fuerte!—Oscar se queja al recibir el codazo que le da su novio para que se calle.

Aunque no ha hecho más que empezar, yo ya temo el momento de la despedida. Ojalá fuera para siempre y un poco más. Ojalá reunir al grupo de nuevo y no volver a separarnos jamás.

Ojalá el invierno durase todo el año, para siempre.

###  _ But it feels so good with you on me, baby _

###  _ Yeah, it feels so good when you know _

###  _ When you know _

**Author's Note:**

> Las partes en inglés son de la canción "When you know" de Neck Deep
> 
> https://youtu.be/ge5ewy-np1w


End file.
